villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Nebula (Marvel)
Nebula is a fictional character, an alien supervillain appearing in the Marvel Comics Universe. A pirate and mercenary operating in outer space, the character has frequently appeared as an enemy of the Avengers, Nova and the Silver Surfer. Nebula has appeared in several other media adaptations of the Marvel comics, including animated television series and video games. History A brutal space pirate and mercenary, Nebula seized control of Sanctuary II, a massive spaceship previously under the command of Thanos. Thanos was believed to be dead at this point, and Nebula claimed that he had been her grandfather. Nebula's band of mercenaries and pirates consisted of Skunge, Kehl, Gunthar, and Levan. Nebula asked the second Captain Marvel to join her mercenary band and aid them in conquering the Skrull Empire. However, Firelord learned that Nebula had massacred the Xandarians. Nebula used her space fleet to attack the Skrull space armada and the Avengers. Nebula then schemed to gain absolute power using Earth scientist Dr. Harker's atomic compressor to release vast amounts of energy that were absorbed by the Infinity Union (Although this attempt nearly triggered the end of the universe when the experiment caused a second Big Bang that came close to annihilating everything before a small group of Avengers - Captain America, Thor, Spider-Man and Sersi - were able to escape the destruction and shut down the equipment in time to negate the unmaking of existence). She fought the Avengers, and absorbed energies from the Infinity Union through the implant in her brain. As she fought the Avengers, she lost her powers when Sersi removed the brain implant. Nebula then escaped. 'The Infinity Gauntlet' The newly resurrected Thanos was offended by Nebula's claims of kinship. He reclaimed his ship and almost killed her, using the Infinity Gems. He transformed her into a grotesque virtual corpse still barely alive, leaving her as a maimed and seemingly mindless zombie, burned and disfigured by his energy beams.3﻿When he later claimed the Infinity Gauntlet, Thanos boasted that Nebula was his greatest creation — unable to die, but not truly alive either. However, when Thanos defeated Eternity and took his place, Thanos expanded his consciousness into the universe, leaving his body comatose. Nebula managed to take the Gauntlet from Thanos, using its power to restore herself to health and banish Thanos, seeking to conquer the universe herself. Thanos agreed to help a loose band of heroes defeat Nebula. The group in question consisted of Adam Warlock, Doctor Strange, the Silver Surfer, Thor, the Hulk, Firelord, Doctor Doom and Drax the Destroyer— the only heroes that Strange had been able to locate in the time available to him. The group confronted her, and, with Thanos exploiting Nebula's inexperience with wielding the Gauntlet, she was tricked into undoing the events of Thanos's godhood and all the death and destruction Thanos wreaked with his power. The Cosmic Pantheon (which Thanos had earlier defeated) immediately appeared, and battled her. With Nebula thus distracted— lacking the knowledge to realize that they were keeping her occupied by attacking her all at once, thus preventing her from thinking of a less direct method of assault— the Surfer and Warlock were able to steal the Gauntlet from her by exploiting Warlock's connection to the Soul Gem, disrupting the unity between the Infinity Gems and forcing Nebula to drop the Gauntlet. Nebula was captured by Starfox and returned to Titan for trial, while Adam Warlock claimed the gauntlet.4﻿Nebula was later confronted by Firelord in the Titanian prison. In flashback, the murder of her abusive father was depicted. Nebula was later freed from prison by Geatar, and converted into a cyborg by Doctor Mandibus. She attempted to free her pirate crew from the "Anvil" space prison, but was thwarted by the Silver Surfer and Jack of Hearts. She killed her crew in escaping.﻿ 'Annihilation' Nebula has appeared as one of Gamora's followers, 'The Graces'. In this role, she battled Ronan the Accuser alongside Stellaris. Ronan triumphed, severely wounding her. Film For full article, go here. Nebula appears as the secondary antagonist in the Marvel film Guardians of the Galaxy where she is be played by Scottish actress Karen Gillian. Gallery Nebula GOTS.jpg|Nebula in Guardians of the Galaxy animated series Nebula SS.jpg|Nebula in Silver Surfer Nebula SHS.jpg|Nebula in The Super Hero Squad Category:Marvel Villains Category:Mercenaries Category:Avengers Villains Category:Silver Surfer Villains Category:Pirates Category:Aliens Category:Supervillains Category:Villainesses Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Villains Category:Murderer Category:Femme Fatale Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Athletic Villains Category:Martial Artists Category:Fighter Category:JLA/Avengers Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Greedy Villains Category:Leader Category:Usurper Category:Destroyers Category:Thief Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Power Hungry Category:Trickster Category:Revived Villains Category:Egotist Category:Game Bosses Category:Related to Hero Category:Conspirators Category:Thugs Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Strategic Villains Category:On & Off Villains Category:Rivals Category:Abusers Category:Deal Makers